yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Malefor attacks Gargoy/Yuna, Spyro and Cynder vs Malefor
Here is how the fight against Malefor ends in Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) Main Titles shows Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Princess Twilight, Look! Twilight Sparkle: It's Malefor! Malefor: (breaths fire) Rarity (Human): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thomas: We have to get out of here! And so, Everyone started the evacuation. Meanwhile in Orionis, Yuna and her friend hat to come up with a plan. Dipper Pines: This can't be good, All the people is going to get killed. Princess Flurry Heart: It no use! Malefor is going to wipe out all in Gargoy. Golden Queen: Only a fool would be brave enough to put a stop to that monster. Princess Yuna: I'll do it. Eris: No, Yuna. It's too dangerous! Elisa Maza: You'll get yourself killed! Princess Yuna: It's my fault Malefor is going to kill everyone on sight! Please, Goliath. I have to do this! Goliath: (sighs) Alright, Yuna. Do as you must. Spyro: We're with you, Yuna. Cynder and I fought Malefor before. Cynder: We've defeated him once, We can do it again. Prince Edmond: So, What's your plan? Princess Yuna: Spyro, Cynder, You two keep Malefor busy while I cast my spell to banish Malefor to Tartarus. Cynder: Let's do it! Hudson: Good luck, Lass. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Hudson. Goliath: Be careful, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I will, Goliath. Sunbeam: You heard the night princess. Thunder Spectrum: Let's cheer on Yuna, Spyro and Cynder. Mabel Pines: Let's. So, They make ready to wait for Yuna's return. Back at Gargoy, Everyone has been evacuated. Ford Pines: Malefor is on his rage! John Smith: We have to get everyone out of here! Cassim: Everyone! Get into the boats! Angela: That's everyone! Soon, John saw Yuna, Spyro and Cynder heading this way. John Smith: Look! It's Yuna! Dusty Crophopper: And Spyro and Cynder are with her! Broadway: Let's hope they'll stop Malefor for good! Lexington: My thoughts exactly, Broadway! Brooklyn: Come on, We have to protect all women and children! Princess Yuna: It's over, Malefor! Malefor: Do you really think you're a match against me! Cynder: That's right. Malefor: You can not defeat me! I am Eternal! (used his power trying to blast Spyro and Cyner. But they forced it back at him and fell to the ground) What is this!? Princess Yuna: It's time you go back to Tartarus, Malefor! (used her magic and created a portal) Say hello to Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, their family and Bill Cipher. Malefor was send to Tartarus. Malefor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Princess Yuna: It's done. Then, Everyone cheered at Yuna. Princess Luna: Well done, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Dusty Crophopper: Yuna, Come here. I'd like you to meet someone. Ishani showed Yuna her baby daughter, Sebeena, She could not believe her eyes. Sebeena Crophopper: (embraces Yuna) Princess Yuna: Aw, She's so cute. Ishani: Her name is Sebeena. Laval: She looks just like you, Ishani. Ishani: Thank you, Laval. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225